Live through me
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: This was a story I had sitting on my computer, it's old and probably won't get touched again unless people want me too? This takes place at MU when they're all at school. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(Clare's POV)

I walked down the campus, clipboard in my left hand and a pencil in my right. It was twirling gently in between my fingers as I scanned the new faces, this was a nervous habit that id developed over the years at Monsters University. The freshman had been arriving all day; monsters of all shapes and sizes swarming around the school like locus. There had been a few monsters that came to us for help, completely lost and looking at the school map like it was some magic box that would grow legs and take them to their destinations. I would pause, give them twenty minutes of hell, watch them wander this way and that like a lost puppy dog or baby kitten and after the alluded time I would clear my throat, flip my board right side up and flash the Student Body president sticker in their direction. The glimmer of hope was glorious like I was there standing salvation and they'd rush over, stumbling on their feet or into another classmate and finally make it over to me. I'd stand there and listen, listen to their constant babbles of 'how lost I am' and 'how scared I've been' and send Brock to show them their destination.

Yes, that was a little petty of me, sending my second in command away like some common lap dog but there were more duties to be done. And in truth there weren't that many students that needed help, unfortunately, each student seem to be heading in the opposite direction, which meant when Brock finally came back the twenty minutes of suffering, I'd allowed was up and I would send him away the moment he returned. I know, I know. I could let Brock stay, I could let Brock take over this prestigious position, I could let Brock stand watch over the freshman but I wasn't going to. Well, my second in command was many things he seems to be lacking a little more on intelligence and his upbeat attitude seem to frighten more students than help them. That and I was assigned a direct order from Dean hardscrabble. And I wasn't going to let my partner take over from a little bit of guilt. I saw many faces except the one I was looking for, I paused. For a moment doubting my intelligence as I flip a few papers over, talking the pages over the top and glancing at the picture once more. I slowly survey the scene, taking in each face once more hoping that I would find one I was looking for, but I found her not with much disappointment.

All freshman should have been here by now, it was nearing 7 and the last bus finished 15 minutes after that. I heard Brock before I saw him, his loud mouth cheering and animal cries were recognizable from anyone in the school. I rolled my eyes as he approached, clipboard in hand and the pencil hanging from a string.

"Anything?" he asks

"No," I sigh leaning against him

In the last few hours the students had cleared out, most heading to the main office for picture I.D. and class schedules. The rest went to the dorms, following the tour guide in appreciation and mild excitement to set up their rooms and meet their dorm mates. I remember feeling that at first, bursting with joy on the inside but concealing it cleverly on the outside. My roommate was nice, a bubble of joy and happiness. Ironically it was Brittney Davis, the second in command at the PNK sorority house. We don't see each other much but we visit each other when we have the time. Brittney puts aside her house and I put aside my job and we spend a few hours catching up on each other's lives. Doing our hair, watching boys through a telescope and really opening up to each other.

We had six perfect months with each other. One hundred and eighty-two days of friendship before our lives changed. Brittney got accepted into PNK after Taylor got her claws into her and I got drafted onto the student council. Within a year I was vice-president of the faction and when the head graduated I was the first second year to be the leader of the student body. But despite our different lifestyles were still friends. I get a happy excited wave every time I see her and I send her a not quite bored smile.

"We have one more bus coming and then that's it." Brock says quieter than before, sliding an arm around my waist "then the deans out of luck."

He spins the board around, the pencil going wild once more and I noticed with slight amusement that the tip was broken, the pencil hitting the edge of the clipboard again and falling to the end of the string and bouncing back up a few times. He lifts up the board and the picture, the one that's supposed to be hidden was clipped on the front of the board at an angle, the one side sticking out past the edge of the board and now bent from his grasp. We had spent a whole day out here waiting for the Dean's special arrival and had no luck, Brock glances at the picture again and looks around the empty quad, like she'd magically come waltzing out from behind a tree.

"It should be here in… nine minutes" I state, glancing at my watch. This was not how I wanted to spend my day.

"What's so special about this girl anyway?" Brock asks suddenly "I mean, I've been looking around for her everywhere and I haven't seen anyone that looks like her at all."

"I'm not sure, maybe she's family or something?" I state and glance at my watch again.

Fifteen minutes had passed, in which time we'd moved to the bench outside the school. Looking down the street for a bus that should have been here. All things considered, it was a nice day out, the sun was shining, the new faces held such promise and it was our last year, so I was determined to enjoy it as best I could. About three minutes after that I hear the bus coming up, I stand up walking over to the stop sign and wait patiently as the yellow bus comes to a halt and the door opens up.

"Sorry, kiddo." The driver says it was Cecilia. The driver that started a few years before we came here and a woman I've known since I was in elementary "Theirs no one else. I waited an extra ten minutes at the bus stop but no one's coming."

_Flashback_

_I lazed around on my bed, it was 6:45 in the morning and school didn't start for a few hours but Hardscrabble always likes us to help monitor the houses. I rolled over and glanced at Brock's sleeping form, it was funny watching him. When awake I had to cover my ears from the noise but when he sleeps it was absolute silence, he doesn't snore or move. Most times I had to check he was breathing because even that was silent, I bit my lip as my eyes wandered down his toned stomach and his impressive abs. He was wearing a pair of grey boxers but even from here I could see the obvious bulge that had a blush dusting my cheeks. I glanced up and down his bulky frame, his rippling arms, large hands, strong muscular legs and down to his talon feet. Everything about him screamed jock and it was funny that we were even together because we were SO different. I gently lifted my hand and ran a finger down the soft purple feathers of his chest, over his abs and back up to his chest. A low groan escaped his mouth and I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips, his eyes flickered open and blinked a few times before landing on me._

_"Good morning" I whisper, Brock, eyes me up and down and I can't stop the shiver that takes my body. I was only wearing a thong and suddenly the room felt a little chilly, Brock's grin only grew as he saw that shiver and I felt a large hand wrap around my waist and pull me to him._

_"Good morning" he growls as his hands run up and down my exposed body, a low moan left my lips as I felt something my leg._

_I could feel my body temperature heating up and I knew from the groan that left Brock's lips he felt it too. But our actions were cut short by the phone ringing, I chuckle as Brock lets out a low groan._

_"If you answer that I will kill you" he growls, I smile before pulling him in for a kiss._

_I moved my hand above my head and wrapped my fingers around the phone, I broke the kiss with a smile before placing it to my ear._

_"Hello," I say and grin when Brock sends me a glare._

_I stick out my tongue and brock leans forwards before capturing it in his mouth, I bit back a moan as his tongue works his way into my mouth._

_"Hello Claire, I hope you slept well," a voice says, my eyes shoot open and I place a hand to Brock's chest_

_"Dean Hardscrabble!" I say, Brock freezes for a second before continuing his assault on my neck, I bit back a moan as I try to listen._

_"I was wondering if you and Brock could come to my office this morning," she says, my eyes roll back as Brock's skilled hands find their way into my underwear_

_"Um, s-sure Ms. Hardscrabble" I send a glare at Brock but he doesn't stop "what time?" I say and roll over hoping Brock would get the hint but I wish I hadn't like the second I do he rips down my underwear._

_"Could you come before the busses get here?" My eyes roll back and my mouth falls back as I feel a wet tongue enter me. I bury my face into the pillow to stifle a moan "Claire, are you there?"_

_"Yes, M-Ms. Hardscrabble, we will be there before the bus comes"_

(Sophia p.o.v)

I sat on the bus with my scrapbook on my chest and my bag on the floor, my feet would kick it every time the bus came to a sudden stop. I had to put my hand on the seat in front of me as the bus made a rather harsh stop; I looked up at the driver. She was an older lady, her grey hair was pulled into odd curls and her face was covered in make-up. Too much if you ask me but I was never one for cosmetics so what would I know.

"Monster University" her voice rang through the bus.

I cringed as the high-pitched voice echoed; it was scratchy from hours of work and combined with her utter lack of care it was unpleasant, to say the least. Everyone stood still including me; I hugged my book tighter to my chest as I glanced out the window. Monsters of all shapes and sizes were walking around the campus, laughing and talking to each other. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves, big crowds were never my thing. The lady looked around and shrugged, I wanted nothing more than to leave this place and never come back but I knew that would break my parent's hearts.

"Wait!" I yelled as the bus jerked forwards, it jerked to a halt as the woman spun around to face me.

"Either keep quiet or get off my bus," she says in a low annoyed voice, my eyes widen as I grab my stuff. I slowly grabbed my stuff and walked to the front of the bus "well come on, I don't have all day!" she growls and I jump before picking up my speed and leaving the bus.

I set my bag down and looked around, my mind was screaming at me to leave but the sound of rolling wheels filled my ears and I knew I was stuck. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the world, I could feel the beginning of a panic attack coming on so I reached for my phone with shaking hands. I flipped it open and hit 1, the sound of numbers was heard as it speeds dialled, my parents. Seconds later my father answers the phone.

"Jones Residents, John speaking" he sighs tiredly and with a glance at the screen, I realized he had just gotten home from work.

"Dad!" I yell and could imagine him pulling away from the phone "How could you do this to me?" I say and grip the heart necklace around my neck

"Sophia?" he asks in both shocked and amused voice; I could hear the footsteps of my mother and her voice soon after.

"Well she lasted longer than I thought she would" she chuckles; I rolled my eyes at my father's chucking.

"Sophia Darling, where are you?" he sighs but says in a calm voice, I could practically see him sit down in his old chair. That knowing smile on his face as he talks me through yet another minor freak out "Are you injured?"

Just hearing his voice had pulled my mind off the subject long enough for my heart to slow down, but it made my heart ache as I realized how much I missed them.

"No…" I say after a moment; I could picture him nodding "I'm outside the school"

He sighs and likely runs a hand through his brown hair

"Okay, then what's the problem?" He says calmly "We talked about this remember, Sophia we both agreed that this would be a good experience for you. I rolled my eyes

"Unless I die first" I mumble, I hear him chuckle again and my mother takes the phone

"You're not going to die; you're just going to be very very uncomfortable," he says and I roll my eyes

"Thanks, dad, that's so helpful!" I say and run a hand through my hair

I hear the sound of my mother's voice as she scolds my father, some moving and I hear him give my mother the phone.

"I've talked with Ms. Hardscrabble everything will be fine," she says

"YOU WHAT?!" I yell and cringe at my loudness, I hear her groan

"Relax, I didn't tell her about… That…" she trails off for a second and a glance at the ground "But I asked if she could keep an eye on you for me, you are my only baby and I don't want anything happening to you" she says and I try not to sigh.

"Okay, I guess that's fine…" I say before

"You have your inhaler right dear?" she asks, I let go of my necklace and reach into my pocket.

"Yes," I sigh when I feel the warm plastic in my hand.

"Then breathe darling," she says and I picture my father smiling as he puts up his feet and my mother sitting on the couch. The phone moves and I soon hear my father's voice

"Darling, don't you want to look back and say that you had the guts to try something new?" I glance both ways as I weigh my options, leaving and staying both had a downside. I'm just not sure which one was worse.

"Fine…" I sigh and run a hand through my hair, we said our goodbyes and I closed my phone.

"Fine..." I sigh before saying goodbye. I brought a hand to my face before sighing loudly, I spin around to grab my stuff. I come face to face with a large bird-like monster and a smaller gothic monster

"Welcome to MU!" A rather large monster yells

"Yeah what he said," the girl says with a sigh

"MU crushes all, MU is the best!" I scream as he lets out a loud cheer and I grabbed my book before backing up. "Are you okay?" She asks as I say nothing but stare them wide-eyed and clutching my book to my chest. The girl gives me an odd look before tapping the large monster on the shoulder and shooing him off "Sorry about him, he looks like a scary monster but he's really just a pushover, a noisy one but a pushover" she says "I'm Claire, school president. Mr. Noisy over there is Brock, he's the Vice President" I glance at her extended hand before slowly putting mine out "Sophia"

She sends me a grin before grabbing my hand and my suitcase and pulling both of us towards the school. She chuckles at my stunned face "you're a freshman, right?"

(Jonny's pov)

I glanced out the window of our frat house, the grounds were filled with freshmen. I rolled my eyes and the next few days would be filled with unqualified monsters trying to get into our frat, why can't creatures learn. If you're not ROR material we DONT want you! I heard a tap on the door and turned to see Chet standing there, his trademark smile on his face. I knew he idolized me but at times it was verging on creepy, I realized he wouldn't speak until I answered

"What Chet," I say in an annoyed voice, the grin expands as he looks at me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes

"Don't you think that it's time to go scope out the newcomers?" He says and shifts his claws with nervousness, I would usually get angry as that was MY choice but I didn't have the patience to deal with this.

"Sure Chet" I sigh "go get the others" He left with almost childish glee. I roll my eyes and walk to the front porch, Javier gave me a small nod effort walking outside with the others, rolling my eyes I put on my game face, fixed my sweater a bit and walked out to the others.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I walked beside Claire as she led me through the crowds, people glanced in my direction and I couldn't help but blush. Claire moved with such speed I was almost running to keep up with her.

"Claire, can you slow down, please. You're tearing my arm off" I say and almost smack myself in the face for how whiny I sounded.

Claire just chuckles and slows down.

"Sorry," she says "Brock usually walks really fast" I smile at her as she walks up to the table and talks with the girl, they chat for a minute as the other girl hands Claire some books, a key and a piece of paper. She turns to me with a smile before pulling me away from the table "Okay, it's very easy to be here. It's the usual, Jocks or the JOX, leaders are the ROR, preppy's are the PNK, the prep Jr's are the EEK, Goths are HSS and the nerds are the OK" she hands me a book "This is your class books, your schedule and your room key."

"Oh, thanks," I say quietly before glancing at a group of guys, they had orange and yellow jackets on so I'm guessing they were the jocks. Claire rolled her eyes and the commotion only got louder.

"Look, I'm going to stop those idiots. So you're going to have to find your room by yourself, it's in that building over there" she points to a green building "You go three floors up and your room's about halfway down the corridor and to the left" she glances at the group of guys "I'll be there to check on you as soon as I can"

I watch as she walks up to the group of guys and I shake my head, I could never be like her if I tried. I grabbed the handle of my bag before rolling it towards the building. Okay, three floors up and on the left. Should be easy enough… I maneuvered my way through other monsters and found my room, it had a medium sized bed, and the walls were painted a beige colour. A medium sized window, a nightstand with a lamp and a fair-sized closet. I also noticed that there was only my bed, walking here I noticed everyone else had two bed but I'm guessing that had something to do with my uncle. I set down my stuff and began to unpack, putting away clothes and hanging up my posters.

When I finished, I gently wiped away some sweat and glanced around the room, it looked like my room back at home but this wasn't home. I sat down on my bed as a knock sounded on my door, glancing up I noticed it was Claire. She leaned against the door for a second and let out a low whistle of approval.

"you know, I totally thought you were going to be a preppy kid but glancing around your room" she trails off for a second "You don't have bad tastes kid" I blush a bit and give her a smile "Okay so you can go to bed or whatever you want or we can head out and I can show you your classes and some sights around the building?" she says with a semi-bored tone, but I was beginning to learn the difference between her normal sounding bored voice and her bored voice.

I thanked her by kindly declined; she nodded and said something about coming back in the morning. I nodded and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed, it was only 7 pm but for some reason, I felt exhausted. I looked around the room and felt the cool metal of my necklace between my fingers, it pulled at my heart and tears blinded my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whisper as a sob escaped my lips and I sunk to the soft sheets, my head buried in my arms. She would have loved this place and it killed me that she wasn't here with me, this was her dream. To go to university, to become a scarer. To be popular, I wanted to be a teacher in our small town but I woke up one morning, swearing I could do this for her, but being here I could do little but bury my head in my arms. What the hell was I thinking? I ran across the room, diving under my bed, I found the covers and curled into a ball, hoping this guilt would crush the growing fear in my chest. Dad was right, this was so much more than just uncomfortable…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(Sophia's POV)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I had tossed and turned all night as the nightmares resurfaced and I couldn't myself lucky that I hadn't woken the whole school screaming my head off. I roll out of bed and set my feet on the floor, a shiver soon follows as my body adjusted to the chill of the building. It wasn't like the place was freezing but mom is ALWAYS cold so the house was warming than most. I grabbed my house-coat and walked over to my mirror, semi-dark bags were under my eyes, my hair was a mess and I felt disgusting. I rolled my shoulders, grabbed my shower bag and left my room with my keys. Walking down the hall I glanced around the building, getting used to the sounds, the smells and the overall feeling of the university.

I walked down the hall before turning left and stopping at the glass doors, using my room card I swiped the pad with a small tone the door clicked open and I walked in. The school had to put in security because the boys kept sneaking into the girl's shower room and one very angry girl with a powerful father caused a lot of fuss for the pristine school. Now each door has key cards that record each card and each person that uses the showers. I walked into the quiet room and the lights flickered on, I flinched at the brightness. The room was empty and I set my house-coat on a hook and walked into the shower, with a flick of my hand I'm drenched with warm water.

That's one thing I don't miss about home, the school always has warm water. That was when I finally sunk in, I was in University. Finally, after everything that has happened in my life, I had made it. It filled me with such joy and yet such pain but this was real and this was happening now, I ran my fingers through my hair and let the tense muscles fade away. I washed away my stress but I had to hurry as classes started in an hour and I had no idea how long I had been in here. I finished and shut off the shower and I heard the semi-loud tone of the door and the footsteps and the loud voices of females. I ignored most of them but one voice echoed in the room and I froze, my hand on my house-coat.

"Could you believe it" a semi-high voice chuckles, I close my eyes and force my body to work.

I slip into my flip-flops and grab my coat, slipping it on my body I wrap my hair in a towel and quickly leave the shower room. I could tell by their pink fuzzy outfits that they were PNK, my eyes quickly scanned their faces and I wish I hadn't as my eyes landed on a certain pair of eyes, eyes I would know from anywhere.

"Hey, don't I know you?" she asks with a smile

"No, sorry," I say, quickly ducking my head and leaving the room.

Oh for fuck sakes, of course, SHE would be here. Out of all the schools, she could have gone to why did she have to come to this one. I swerve around other monsters and get to my room and slam the door.

How the hell did she even get into this school?

I throw my towel on the bed after I semi-dry I'm hair, I set my hands on the bed and I finally notice that I'm shaking. Seeing she now brought back so many emotions that I had long since buried.

"Holy shit Sophia, get a hold of yourself" I say and bury my face in the bed, I let out a steady breath before lifting my face "Stop acting like a baby, you are in University and you have class" I throw off the towel slap myself in a face a few times and get ready for class. 20 minutes later I was finishing my braid as a knock echoes on the door, looking through the peep-hole I see it, Claire.

"Okay, so you have class in 15 minutes so can we go," she says with a sigh, I send her a smile before chuckling.

"Yeah, let's go," I say and grab my books, I shut the door and we walk down the hall.

(Claire's p.o.v)

I walked down the hall, weaving through the endless swarm of monsters to get to Sophia's class. Chuck was walking beside me, being his usual loud self. High-fiving and yelling to other monsters, I rolled my eyes but kept walking. Our conversation last night was constantly playing on my mind.

_Flashback_

_I was lying on the couch when chuck came in, picked me up as if I were a blanket. Laid down himself and draped me over his chest, I rolled my eyes but didn't stop the chuckle from leaving my lips._

_"Okay, what's wrong?" he asks after a minute, I glanced from the TV to look at him_

_"What, nothing's wrong," I say and look back at my show, it pauses and I see chuck glancing at me with the remote in his hand._

_"Come on, I know you better than that. You only watch the news when somethings bothering you" he says quietly" I roll my eyes but shirt from my back to my stomach "You're worried about her aren't you"_

_"Sophia?" I ask "Yeah I'm worried about her." He sends me a look and I sigh before propping myself upon his chest "What is she doing here Chuck? She's an omega." He chuckles_

_"Oh come now, since when are you prejudice towards ranks" he smiles and I roll my eyes_

_"That's not what I meant. She's an Omega and a pretty one at that; she's bound to turn a few heads." Chuck nods_

_"yeah I already saw a few of the JOX's checking her out," he says and I groan, remembering the commotion they were causing this morning, I was counting my lucky stars that Sophia hadn't noticed, yet, maybe she had… if I considered the way she shut herself in her room last night. Chuck must have sensed my worry and tightened his grip "Don't worry if they get to close I'm not opposed to busting a few heads"_

_I smile but roll my eyes as he flexes his muscled arms, I'm sure he would have stood up, striking a pose to show off his impressive muscles if I weren't on top of him. This calmed me a little but the last thing I needed was my boyfriend being kicked out of school for causing a fight. Dean Hardscrabble was nice but not **that** nice._

_"You didn't see it, Chuck." I sigh, burying my head in his jacket "it's like she's scared of everything but she's in the scare program." I pull my head up "She has a room fitted all to herself when we're low on rooms as it is. Then to top it all off Hardscrabble asks us to look after her but she won't even tell us why?" I sit up on his lap "Logically it's driving me insane, everything about this situation makes no sense. Yet the Dean just wants us to go along with it?"_

_"Well, why don't you ask her?" Chuck smirks before turning to a sports channel._

_"I couldn't do that!" I snap, sitting up as if his words had burned me, Chuck only glances at me for a second, his eyebrow raised._

_"Why not?"_

_The question was so simple. Shot out with no thought as Chuck smiles at me like I'm deciding if I should have vanilla or strawberry ice cream. Why couldn't I do that? Well, it's simple! It was so… so….perfect? Chuck only smiles, a happy puppy dog smile like he's just said something intelligent and turns up the volume on the football game._

_End of flashback_

It took me a little while, wandering around the school and asking some people but I finally found the freshman. Sophia was in the scare class a few hours early. There weren't any classes yet, not for a few days but every student was told to come for a brief meeting and the class books. Mr. Knight and the Dean would say a few words; lay out the hard truths and the class expectations before sending them on their way. Letting the students and the Greek system focus on the students, not the classes they'd be in. Moving past a larger monster and instantly found Sophia; she was talking with the professor. Sophia calm and attentive as she had her full attention on him, a luxury that I had yet to grasp and I silently wondered if they secretly knew each other, gently clearing my throat they both turn to look at me.

"Sorry Professor Knight but I'm here to take Sophia around the campus," I say, he nods before sending her on her way.

"Hey Claire," Sophia says quietly wrapping her arms around her book more tightly, I give her a nod

"Okay, so I have to know," Chuck says, quieter than yesterday "If you freak out by me yelling then why on earth are you in the scaring program?"

I paused because she paused. the air thick with tension as if I'd just stabbed her in the back. I worried quickly, wanted to kill Chuck but to my surprise, Sophia just chuckles.

"Well that would be thanks to my brother and my parents, they think that me learning how to scare will my get over my fear of being scared" she shrugs "like that makes a lot of sense but whatever I guess"

A brother? Yet again another curve ball was thrown by this chick.

We stopped by the catwalk to look out of the view, I stood there and pointed out the buildings and the class that she could and most likely would take this year and in the future. Sophia would chuckle at my comments and add a few of her own, I smirked.

(Javier's p.o.v)

We had left the house as Jonny and the others were checking out the fresh meat, I rolled my eyes as Jonny winked at girls. I swear that monster had no shame sometimes.

"Oh come on Jav, smile a bit," Jonny says as he elbows my side gently "this is going to be fun"

I suppressed the eye roll and sent him a nod instead. I don't know what Jonny thought was going to be fun about it. This was just going to be another boring year of classes, loose girls and winning the stupid scare games. I swear Jonny cared about the games more than school, as this would be the fourth year we had won it. I could already feel the eyes of girls as they checked us out, the best of the best. The whispers and the giggles of the girls, the others eat it up with glee as they sent winks and smile left and right. My eyes wandered up to the sky, the way the blues mixed with the white. I put a mental picture in my mind, saving it for a later moment. I would paint it out later, around three in the morning when I knew my brothers wouldn't come barging into my room unannounced because no one knew I loved to paint. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I was embarrassed or ashamed about my love of painting, the opposite in fact but it wasn't the others did.

My eyes stop on the platform, Claire was standing there, explaining god knows what to how knows what. Usually, I ignored her but my eyes stopped as they froze on the outline of a smaller monster, not the large frame of the jock I was accustomed to seeing, her hair was pulled back in a half pony-tail. I sifted through my mental list of people I know and members of the student council and after finding no one that fit her figure, I'm guessing she was a freshman, but tryouts and membership applications for that wouldn't start for a few weeks at the earliest. The council wanting to weed out the bad eggs before opening its doors to anyone, maybe it was personal favour or courting of sorts but it was odd that Claire would spend her time with a newbie. Even from here I could tell she was an Omega, the way she glanced around the campus with nervousness or how she shyly brush back her hair as they talked. Omegas weren't anything new at our school but the fact that she was beautiful and an Omega was rare. I heard a chuckle and glanced to see Jonny staring at me

"Well has Javier Rios finally found a monster that tickles his fancy?" he asks as the others glace up at the platform. Jonny lets out a low whistle of appreciation "I'll admit she is a beauty, and an omega too" he adds as the others chuckle.

"Javier you beast!" Chet chuckles as he elbows me

"I never said I like her" I defended myself but the others only chuckle louder

"You don't have to man, it's written all over your face" chip smirks as we continue walking towards the school.

"Go talk to her," Chet says and pushes me forward with his claws, I spin out of his grasp and hiss at him "Are you a ROR scarer or not?" I glare at him as the others look at me, knowing I wasn't getting out of this I turned and started walking towards the school.

(HardScrabble's p.o.v)

I sat outside the infirmary; my face was set in stone as I glared down at George Sanderson. He was staring at the ground as he nervously wiggled his hands.

"George do you understand the seriousness of your actions," I say in a low tone, his hands stop moving as he glances up at me.

"It was an accident Dean Hardscrabble, I didn't see her and by the time I had it was too late," he says as he glances into the room

"yes an incident that I _should _expel you for," I say and he gasps

"Dean hardscrabble, it was an accident I swear. I would never-" he tries but my hand raises and he stops before looking at the ground

"George I'm not sure you understand the problem here," I say and "If Mr. Rios had not been there you would have killed her," I say as his eyes widen a bit.

"I know…" he whispers brokenly

"George you are a great scarer, you work hard and you have made your sorority proud but I cannot just overlook the seriousness of this. You have been warned many times about practising football in the school and your actions have left one of our own severely injured." I sigh "when Ms. Jones wakes up we will have a talk with the superintendents, if they deem you a threat then I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." Mr. Sanderson nods "I will be in touch"

I watch as George walks back to his group, his sorority brother looked at the ground as he told them the news. I really had high hopes for my Sanderson, it was such a shame that they can't listen. The sound of a door opening catches my attention and I glance to see Claire waving at me.

"Ms. Hardscrabble, she's awake" I nod before walking to the other room.

The frown is replaced with a small smile as I lose my tough demeanour and gently fold my hands in front of my body. Sophia was lying on a white medical bed, gauze was wrapped around her chest and a bandage was tapped to her temple. I noticed her hands moving and soon her eyes fluttered open, she groans at the bright lights and I gently walk over to her bed.

"Ms. Jones, I'm Dean Hardscrabble," I say gently "How are you feeling?" she looks at me and blinks before glancing around the room.

"where am I?" she asks with a scratchy voice, Claire hands her some water.

"you are in the infirmary," I say, she glances at me oddly as she takes a sip "do you not remember?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Sophia we were standing out on the platform talking about school, you saved me from a football but got knocked out the window," Claire says gently, Sophia blinks a few times.

She shuts her eyes and brings a hand up to her head before hissing in pain, the school nurse comes in and gives her another dose of medication.

"Careful dear, you have three fractured ribs and a concussion," she says, Sophia glances down at her chest before groaning.

"I remember us talking…" She says "I remember the football and pushing you out of the way but the rest is blank." I nod.

"Yes, I'm thankful Mr. Rios was able to catch you." I place my hands together again, wringing them nervously. Clair simply stares at me, her face soft for once "Miss Jones, at Monsters University we take the safety of our students very seriously and I'm not one to throw away good students but Mr. Sandors has been told many times that playing football of school grounds is forbidden. Not only did he break that rule but he hurt you as well. I will be speaking with the school board to determine is actions but the police were wondering if you'd like to press charges?"

"What?" she croaks hoarsely, looking between us like this was a surprise

"Sophia, If Javier hadn't caught you would be dead, do you understand that?" Clair says slowly, taking Sophia's hand.

"I know, but it's not like he did it on purpose right? It was an accident."

"Even still, you almost died."

"Dean hardscrabble, I don't want him to get kicked out of the school because of me."

I stand straighter, putting on a firm face "Gorge Sanderson would be kicked out of the school from his OWN actions and nothing more than that. Do not think for a second this is your fault." I stare her down gently and soften the gaze when she looks at her hands.

"Please dean Hardscrabble. Can't he do stuff instead of expulsion?"

I sigh "I, can try Miss Jones. But I can't guarantee anything."

"That's all I ask."

She leans back, staring out the window quietly. I knew she was thinking about her brother.


End file.
